The Ion Family
As writen by RufusZeno (Ren Ion) for the following: "Darkness is our ally. Light is our heart. Evil is our enemy, and Good is our temptation. We are Zenolian." - Ren reciting Xerxes Ion's famous words of wisdom Ren Ion was the oldest son of the fifth king of Zeno, Xizzle Xeno Ion. The Ion family was in charge of Zeno from close to 8,000 BBY to 6,000 ABY. Though this was a substantial number of years, there were only around ten Ion rulers. Here is the list of the rulers of the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, from first to last: Omni Alpha Ion, Paradox Beta Ion, Elizabeth Kronos Ion, Xerxes Xeno Ion, Xizzle Xeno Ion, Ren Xeno Ion, Leumas Ion (Lietsleknif), Joshua Xeno Ion, Bartholomew Xei Ion, and Marrek Omega Ion. Omni A. Ion created the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, and was named king by the newly fused Zenolians. After living around a thousand and five-hundred years, his oldest son, Paradox B. Ion, took the throne. The third ruler of the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order was also the first queen ruler, Elizabeth Ion. Her oldest son became king after she passed away, and her son rose to be one of the most renowned Zenolian kings in history. He was known as Zeno's Inventor, as he created many new inventions and gadgets for the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, including the HMS Dark Bombarder, Omni-Glove, Zenolian Modern Warships, and the Ship Factory. Xerxes' son, Xizzle Ion, was infamous throughout the galaxy, and he was the first Ion ruler to be killed in battle. Ren Ion came next, as the sixth ruler of Zeno. He helped the Republic in almost any way possible, and lead Zeno to many victories and notoriety. He was sadly killed by a large force of Rogue Sith while visiting Korriban to check on Zeno's mining operations. His brother, Leumas Lietsleknif had taken throne for two years while Ren had served as Grand Admiral in the Clone Wars on the Republic's side. After Ren died, Leumas became king for 30 years, before Joshua. The seventh king of Zeno was Joshua Ion, the oldest child of Ren. Joshua was kind to his siblings, consulting them whenever he decided to do something. Joshua kept Zeno allies with the Republic, as he knew his father would have wanted him to. Bartholomew soon took royalty, and he kept the alliance with the Republic for around a thousand years. Then came the nineth and final ruler of Zeno... Marrek Ion. He corrupted Zeno and almost destroyed the Republic with his wickedness and hatred. He disobeyed every guideline and rule of the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order and of the Ion Society. He then destroyed the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, and formed out of its ashes, the Reborn Zenon Empire, which was an attempt at ressurecting the ancient tyrant government of Zeno, the Omnipotent Zenon Empire. He was killed and the Reborn Zenon Empire was ruined when Zeno's population and parts of its government turned against him. They then created the Epsilon Order of Zeno. Because Marrek did not care to have a wife, no other Ion was spawned, and the entire line of Ions was eternally halted. The king of the new government, however, was a distant relative on the side of one of the past Ion's spouse. So there was some blood of an Ion that went on. Ren Ion's children are Joshua Ion, Sarria Ion, Kyle Ion, Fearfighter Ion, Bobee Ion, Mai Ion, Nick Ion, and Zorua Ion. He has trained them all in the ways of Dark Energy and how to be great leaders in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order. Nick Ion was outcasted from the Ions as he became corrupted and tried to learn the ways of the Dark Jedi. Ren's brothers are Gathe Sharpmelder and Leumas Lietsleknif. Gathe was somehow separated from his family when he was a small child, and was raised by a group of bounty hunters to be one of them. When Ren had found his brother again, he had redeemed Gathe and he and his brother both served in the Galactic Republic. Leumas was also seperated when they were kids, and Leumas grew up on Ryloth. He used his Zenolian powers to morph into a Twi'lek, so he could fit in. He was found by Ren when the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order was invading Ryloth, mistaking it for Korriban. Ren and Leumas fought on seperate sides but were soon reunited. Ren made Leumas Beta-King of the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, and when Ren went to serve as Grand Admiral in the Republic's navy, Leumas became Temporary King. When Ren was murdered in 432 ABY, Leumas became king again for three decades. Ren is the oldest of his brothers, the second oldest is Gathe, and the youngest is Leumas. Madison Ion had all three of them, but she died of a disease shortly after. Due to Madison being human, Gathe turned out to be mostly human, with little Zenolian DNA. Leumas was mostly Zenolian, with little Human DNA, and Ren was entirely Zenolian. His father, Xizzle Ion, had then taken another wife, a Twi'lek. Xizzle and the Twi'lek were married on Ryloth, and he took her to Zeno. She betray him, however, and kidnapped Leumas from Xizzle, and brought him to Ryloth, to grow up.